tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer Guild
The Engineer Guild was a large and powerful group of various engineering schools, companies and gifted individuals within the the Orjeri Union. This group was responsible for the many wonders of the Union, including the Lattice, the network of canals the spread across northern Farthrone. History Founding The Engineer Guild was formed as the brain child of one of the companions that protected the early Orjeri peoples, Jinia. In attempting to resolve the many crises of the site of what would become Orjer City, Jinia gathered together all who will willing to aid in coming up with solutions for the various problems which ranged from flood control, defensive structures, allocation of space and so on. All of which was taken by those that had studied the works of the Empire of Turath, and the dark sciences of siege warfare and fortress building. The group that formed from this immediate gathering later went on to found one of the first guilds in Orjer, ushering in a new era of powerful groups having major influence on the Union as a whole. Era of the Union During the reign of the Union in Farthrone, the Engineer Guild secured its control over the region by creating the vast canal network of the Lattice, which remains a thousand years later as a testament to their achievements. The Guild also built most of the cities and towns, with their advanced planning knowledge always sought whenever the Union built a new settlement. During this period many races and cultures joined the Union, with the Guild also benefiting from the mix of experiences and talents. Fall of the Union When the Union collapsed the Guild fractured, with its headquarters in Orjer City being destroyed as a source of the Black Cloud seemed to emerge from beneath it and a number of other points in the city. Some engineers survived and joined the remnants of the Union across the north with the majority of higher ranking members of the Guild leaving on the Zepar. Current Era The Engineer Guild is currently fractured into many different groups that each claim to be the legitimate inheritors of the original organisation. The three major factions that have survived the collapse of the Union are; Eligos Navy, the Toru of Maitoru, and Riku i''n Isagama. Each carry with them secrets held from the ages before the Union's collapse, dark knowledge taken from the fields of fire and war when the Empire of Turath forged a dread empire of steel and stone. Works The guild constructed a number of great wonders with the now lost sciences of the ancient world. Lattice ''For more on this, see here. The Guild's most famous work was the Lattice in northern Farthrone, with the network of canals connecting the Union together. Isagama For more on this, see here. The city of Isagama was a creation of the Guild. Orjer City For more on this, see here. The capital city itself is a wonder of engineering, with great monuments and colossal works that loom over the explorers seeking to plunder its depths. And beneath the city itself, are the maze of vaults that the Guild constructed to hide its greatest secrets, and practice its darkest sciences. It is said that it was from these vaults that the Black Cloud emerged, leaving many to blame the guild for the Union's collapse. Arks For more on this, see here. The gigantic Arks were built in the town of Berenjer, a community created by the guild, but abandoned by them as the Union collapsed. Membership To join the Guild one had to merely apply and prove yourself to be able to bring some piece of knowledge or talent to the Guild. Category:Organisations Category:Farthrone